


(sun)flower shop

by dianderella (plushie)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, °˖✧◝(fluff)◜✧˖°
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushie/pseuds/dianderella
Summary: Planetas mal alineados, alergias desafortunadas y Sehun no termina de entenderlo pero puede que el significado de las flores ayuden. O no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Para la gala de sehun en exo_12eyes @ lj, gracias a todos mis girasoles personales♥

Nunca habría imaginado que los astros pudieran alinearse para hacerle la vida imposible de esa forma. Los veranos tenían que ser sinónimos de libertad y aburrimiento a partes iguales, más horas de sueño de las humanamente posibles, helados comidos con cuchara sopera, películas acabadas o no, Jongin llamando a horas intempestivas para ir a dar una vuelta en bicicleta y evasión de obligaciones. Algo tenía que haber hecho en su vida anterior para estar en el viejo Hyundai azul cielo de Luhan, su primo mayor de 4 años —y en el asiento de detrás, para más inri, porque el del copiloto estaba ocupado por una jaula de hámster— de camino al negocio de un amigo suyo para que cuidara de él mientras Luhan trabajaba. Esto no era lo que había previsto cuando sus padres le habían anunciado que se iban de vacaciones a Saipán y que pasaría esos dos meses en casa de su primo porque querían volver con la casa entera.  
  
—¡Estamos a punto de llegar! —le comunicó el mayor, radiante, y Sehun sólo se hundió un poco más en el asiento. El cinturón de seguridad le quedaba alrededor del cuello y le costaba respirar, pero en ese momento le daba igual todo.  
  
Luhan no estaba tan mal. De hecho, era su primo favorito. Pese a que sólo tuvieran oportunidad de verse durante reuniones familiares y algunos días en verano, habían congeniado muy bien desde pequeñitos y, de algún modo, Sehun siempre lo había admirado y usado como modelo a seguir.  
  
Pero justamente _ese_ verano lo habían contratado como ayudante en la clínica veterinaria de la ciudad, y a partir de entonces todo había ido cuesta abajo. Doble canguro, ni más ni menos. Y por si reducir la masculinidad y madurez de Sehun hasta niveles insospechados no fuera suficiente, el lugar al que lo llevaba su primo era _una floristería_ , cuando toda la familia sabía que le habían diagnosticado alergia al polen cuando aún iba en pañales. Ni todos los _lo sientos_ de Luhan ni todos los pañuelos de papel del mundo le harían pasar el disgusto.  
  
El mayor aparcó y Sehun se bajó un poco más la gorra, pero salió del coche de todos modos. A lo mejor si se comportaba como el adulto de dieciocho años que era Luhan se apiadaría de él y lo dejaría quedarse en su casa. Si prometía no adentrarse en la cocina. Ni acercarse a su cama.  
  
—¡Junmyeon!  
  
Sehun observó, un poco apartado, cómo el mayor abrazaba al joven que acababa de salir de la floristería. Sabía que tenía un año menos que Luhan, aunque no lo pareciera por la cara de niño que tenía su primo, y tenía el pelo rubio platino y la mirada suave. Encajaba perfectamente con el aire de la floristería más bien antigua que regía, aunque Sehun frunció el ceño al ver el polo rosa pastel y el delantal verde oscuro que llevaba puestos.  
  
—Cuánto tiempo —comentó éste, estrechando el abrazo—. Mira que te he invitado a cenar veces y siempre estás ocupado con una cosa u otra.  
  
—Es todo culpa de Kyungsoo, ya sabes cómo es —rio Luhan, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
—Y tú eres Sehun, ¿verdad? —preguntó, girándose hacia él.  
  
Sehun se acercó tímidamente, haciendo una leve reverencia.  
  
Nunca se le había dado bien todo eso de conocer a personas nuevas y socializar en general.  
  
—Volveré sobre eso de las seis de la tarde —explicó Luhan y Sehun trató de no poner morros—. Muchas gracias de verdad, te debo un favor. Y tú, Sehun, pórtate bien y no molestes mucho.  
  
Sehun sabía que, de no haber llevado gorra, le hubiese despeinado el pelo, como siempre. En vez de eso, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y más pequeño se alegró momentáneamente porque estaba empezando a superarlo en altura.  
  
Junmyeon le sonrió y Sehun se sintió un poco culpable por haber estado refunfuñado durante días. Parecía majo y tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, y al fin y al cabo había accedido a acogerlo durante gran parte del día.  
  
—Por aquí —le señaló, indicando la pequeña puerta ribeteada de todo tipo de macetas con flores multicolores.  
  
El interior estaba igual de repleto de flores y plantas de todas las variedades imaginables. En el fondo había una mesa de madera oscura con la caja, una pantalla y cintas escrupulosamente ordenadas por color y estampado. Las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros de paisajes y bebés disfrazados de tulipanes.  
  
Si en el exterior el aroma era fuerte, dentro era abrumador. Sehun se aferró más fuerte a los pañuelos.  
  
—Luhan me ha comentado lo de la alergia, ya es mala suerte —comentó Junmyeon, recogiéndose el pelo del flequillo demasiado largo detrás de una oreja—. He tratado de abrir las ventanas para ventilar esta mañana, y espero que en la habitación de detrás estés un poco mejor.  
  
Atravesaron la pequeña puerta que había tras mostrador y Junmyeon le indicó a dónde llevaban todas las puertas de la trastienda: un pequeño baño, un ropero-cambiador, una cocina muy estrecha y una especie de sala comodín que servía de estudio. Ese estudio daba a un patio, que a su vez daba a un pequeño almacén.  
  
—Puedes quedarte aquí o en el patio —dijo, señalando el pequeño estudio—, y puedes usar el ordenador y la tele. Hay refrescos en la cocina. Dentro de rato empezará a hacer calor, así que te he dejado el ventilador a un lado, sólo tienes que enchufarlo. Y llámame si me necesitas, estaré en la tienda hasta la hora de comer.  
  
—Muchas gracias —dijo, haciendo una reverencia otra vez.  
  
—No hay de qué, de vez en cuando también se agradece un poco de compañía —contestó enseguida con otra de esas sonrisas tan bonitas—. No es que la de los clientes no lo sea, claro que no —especificó de pronto, levantando las manos, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Sehun sonrió, asintiendo para tranquilizarlo.  
  
—Pues eso. Ya es hora de que… Sí… —señaló hacia la tienda y luego se giró, desapareciendo por la puerta.  
  
Sehun, solo en la pequeña habitación, miró a su alrededor con más atención.  
  
Efectivamente, el aroma era mucho menos prominente en esa parte de la tienda y, aunque fuese antigua, resultaba bastante acogedora. Por un momento, pensó que quizá ese verano tampoco estaría tan mal.  
  
  
  
Desechó ese pensamiento unas horas después, cuando se hubo cansado de cambiar de canal en busca de algún programa, cualquiera que lo salvara de ese aburrimiento. Tenía el ventilador dirigido de pleno a la cara porque cada vez hacía más calor y sólo quería que se terminara el día. O el verano.  
  
Junmyeon había pasado por el estudio en un par de ocasiones para ir a buscar sacos de tierra y de otros materiales del almacén y, aunque Sehun se había ofrecido a ayudar, el mayor había negado con la cabeza, insistiendo que podía él sólo y que no se preocupara. Cuando, finalmente, el rubio entró con dos boles de _ramyun_ frío, estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad.  
  
—Tendrás que decirme qué es lo que te gusta para comer —dijo Junmyeon, cerrando la puerta con un pie. Dejó los dos boles sobre la mesa y cogió una silla para sentarse a su lado.  
  
—Cualquier cosa —contestó, cogiendo los palillos, sin despegar la vista de la comida—. Cualquier cosa menos tofu —puntualizó, pensándolo bien.  
  
—Perfecto, entonces. Si algún día te apetece algo en especial avísame, ¿vale? Por lo general pido comida para llevar, pero si quieres algo en concreto puedo sacar un poco de tiempo y prepararlo.  
  
—Comida para llevar va bien —dijo a media voz. Ni siquiera Luhan se había ofrecido a cocinarle lo que le gustaba. Quería cambiar de primo.  
  
—Por cierto, ¿qué estudias, Sehun? —le preguntó mientras removía los fideos. Sehun se detuvo a medio sorbo de los suyos—. Luhan me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero creo que eso no lo ha mencionado nunca.  
  
Sehun terminó de comer los fideos que sujetaba con los palillos.  
  
—Ciencias políticas —explicó, tratando de restarle importancia. Aun así, Junmyeon abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
—Oh. Luhan sí me dijo que tus padres eran médicos. Los dos.  
  
—Por eso mismo —sonrió él, sin mirarlo.  
  
—Ya veo —rio el mayor—. Un ataque de rebeldía. Me gusta.  
  
Sehun se obligó a tragar con fuerza para no atragantarse. Eso había sonado muy distinto en su mente de adolescente. Asintió.  
  
—Sí, algo así —afirmó—. Quería hacer algo distinto.  
  
—Eso está bien. Lo importante es la fuerza de voluntad, seguro que si le pones ganas puedes con todo lo que te propongas.  
  
Sehun se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, aunque Junmyeon había dirigido la mirada al televisor encendido. Aún no se atrevía a decírselo, pero era la primera persona que, pese a no conocerle de nada, lo había animado a seguir con lo que otros habían tachado de rabieta infantil.  
  
  
  
Pasó la mayor parte de la tarde durmiendo sobre el escritorio y Luhan llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Se despidió de Junmyeon, dándole las gracias otra vez, y casi le dio pena tener que irse. Aun así, le puso morros a Luhan hasta la hora de cenar para demostrar lo muy enfadado que estaba de que su primo no tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para él como se suponía que debía ser, y le preguntó si quería matarlo de inanición con la nevera medio vacía que tenía. Sin embargo, al fin y al cabo, Luhan era su primo favorito, y le prometió que le compraría cosas ricas para comer durante el fin de semana. Sehun dejó que le acariciara el pelo cuando ambos se tumbaron en el sofá para ver capítulos repetidos de Pokémon.  
  
  
  
Esa noche soñó que lo perseguía un ejército de tulipanes andantes.

 

  
  
Al día siguiente, Luhan lo dejó en la floristería a la misma hora y Junmyeon salió a recibirlo con el mismo uniforme que el día anterior, pero esa vez con un polo amarillo pastel. El pelo rubio le brillaba más que nunca y él se colocó bien la gorra, acordándose de pronto de que no se había peinado.  
  
—¿Cuál es tu flor favorita, Sehun? —le preguntó Junmyeon mientras pasaba por ahí con dos macetas. Levantó la mirada del móvil, donde había estado jugando a un juego de marcianos durante los últimos 40 minutos, y parpadeó un par de veces.  
  
—Pues… ¿no lo sé? —se rascó la nuca, vacilante. Sí se había fijado en los carteles que Junmyeon tenía puestos en cada maceta con el nombre, pero en ese momento aún era incapaz de diferenciar las variedades no tan conocidas.  
  
—Cuando lo sepas avísame, ¿vale?  
  
Sehun asintió y Junmyeon salió por la puerta, cerrando rápidamente tras de sí como hacía siempre para que entrara el mínimo polen posible en el estudio. Observó a su alrededor en busca de ideas, pero el mayor se había asegurado de apartar cualquier planta de la habitación antes de que él llegara. Tampoco le habían pasado desapercibidas las marcas en el suelo del patio de macetas que ya no estaban.  
  
Se giró de pronto, observando el salvapantallas del ordenador viejo que había sobre el escritorio, y movió el ratón.  
  
—¿Cuál es tu flor favorita, hyung? —le preguntó él a Junmyeon cuando éste volvió a pasar por ahí.  
  
—El girasol —contestó con una sonrisa, secándose el sudor de la frente con un brazo.  
  
Sehun bajó en la página que tenía abierta en el navegador hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.  
  
—Girasol: adoración, eres mi sol, fidelidad, sólo tengo ojos para ti… —leyó en voz alta—. Te pega.  
  
—¿Tú crees?  
  
Su sonrisa sólo confirmó la opinión de Sehun.  
  
  
  
Un estruendo proveniente de la tienda lo despertó del trance en el que llevaba rato sumido. Se levantó de golpe y caminó a tientas por los pasadizos oscuros hasta que dio con la puerta que tocaba.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, alarmado. Hacía unos minutos que lo había visto pasar con una escalera y ya se había temido lo peor.  
  
Junmyeon estaba subido en el último peldaño, tratando de llegar a la parte superior de una estantería, y Sehun recogió una cesta del suelo, la causante del ruido.  
  
—Sí, sí, es sólo que estaba tratando de ordenarlo y…  
  
—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó, preocupado, entregándole la cesta.  
  
—No te preocupes, no es la primera vez ni será la última que se me caiga algo…  
  
Se puso de puntillas sobre la escalera y Sehun puso un pie en el primer peldaño para estabilizarla y, pensándolo mejor luego, estiró los brazos para sujetar al mayor por la cintura. Junmyeon dejó la cesta en su lugar, con un poco más de seguridad, y luego bajó y dio un pequeño saltito hasta llegar al suelo. Fue entonces que Sehun se dio cuenta de que Junmyeon parecía que estuviese sonrojado, arreglándose el flequillo rubio demasiado largo que se obstinaba en taparle los ojos. Sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y empezaban a sudarle las manos.  
  
Y estornudó.  
  
  
  
Esa tarde fue más amena que la anterior. Junmyeon le había dado permiso para quedarse detrás del mostrador si no tocaba nada, y al menos así se distraía cuando entraban clientes, aunque una señora mayor, clienta habitual, había tratado de pincharle el moflete, y a menudo había tenido que recurrir a los pañuelos de papel.  
  
  
  
—Hyung —llamó a Luhan esa noche, mientras éste terminaba de poner los platos sobre la mesa y se sentaba delante de él.  
  
—Dime —contestó, cogiendo el mando a distancia y empezando a cambiar de canal.  
  
Sehun removió el arroz con la cuchara.  
  
—¿Junmyeon tiene novia?  
  
Luhan se lo quedó mirando.  
  
—¿En serio? —preguntó, incrédulo, con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
—¡Sólo pregunto! —rebatió Sehun, a la defensiva, aún sin mirarlo a los ojos. Siguió removiendo el arroz—. Porque como está casi todo el día en la tienda y eso…  
  
El mayor le dirigió una mirada malvada, sin dejar de mirarlo.  
  
—No, juraría que ahora mismo no. Una pena, con lo guapo que es. Y lo más correcto sería decir novio, por cierto —aclaró, y Sehun se atragantó con el arroz. Luhan apoyó la barbilla en las manos, acercándose un poco más—. Dime, querido primito… ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?  
  
Sehun le propinó una patada por debajo de la mesa a falta de encontrar una respuesta coherente. Tenía demasiados pensamientos de lo más confusos en la cabeza, pensamientos que tenían que ver con cabellos rubios, polos de colores pastel horrendos y alergias insufribles. Y sólo le faltaba que ahora fuera su primo y le dijera que a Junmyeon le gustaban los hombres. Odiaba su vida. Y el polen.

 

  


  
  
Al día siguiente, Junmyeon llevaba el polo más azul cielo que el coche de Luhan y le quedaba tan bien que Sehun sólo quería llorar. Pero aguantó como el hombre que era y se despidió de Luhan a la vez que se arreglaba el pelo como podía, porque esa mañana se había dejado la gorra.  
  
Estaba jugando al buscaminas en el viejo ordenador, con la barbilla apoyada sobre el escritorio, cuando oyó la voz de Junmyeon y otra mucho más grave que no reconocía. El rubio entró por la puerta seguido de un chico altísimo y de lo más sonriente.  
  
—Ya sabes el camino —le dijo, dejándolo pasar delante.  
  
—Claro, hyung —contestó el chico de la voz grave, empujando una carretilla llena de sacos de tierra y abono hasta el almacén.  
  
—Es Chanyeol, el repartidor —explicó Junmyeon al ver su mirada curiosa, acercándosele por detrás a Sehun y observando con atención su partida del buscaminas. Le señaló un punto con el que hacía rato que se estaba peleando y Sehun contuvo un gritito de alegría cuando acertó.  
  
—Hyung, por cierto, te traeré las orquídeas la semana que viene —dijo el chico, Chanyeol, cuando volvió con la carretilla vacía—. Dicen que va a llover muchísimo estos días y hay que ir con cuidado o pueden echarse a perder.  
  
—Por supuesto, gracias —contestó, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al más alto y regresando a la tienda.  
  
Sehun puso morros y volvió a la partida.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, sin embargo, la dejó apartada y cogió el móvil, lamentándose por la falta de notificaciones. Le envió emoticonos enfadados a Jongin, su mejor amigo desde la guardería, porque hacía días que no le contestaba a sus ruegos de _por favor sácame de aquí_ y reproches de _tú que tienes moto ya podrías venir a verme_. Mejores amigos para esto.  
  
  
  
Efectivamente, como había dicho Chanyeol, empezó la tormenta cuando faltaban pocos minutos para que llegara Luhan. Había ido oscureciendo durante toda la tarde y por la puerta abierta del patio entraban oleadas de aire cada vez más frío. Se aseguró de cerrar bien para que no entrara agua y se apresuró a ir hasta la tienda.  
  
—¡Sehun! —lo llamó Junmyeon por encima del estruendo de la lluvia que caía sobre el cobertizo de la entrada. Estaba recogiendo las flores y guardándolas en el interior, apartadas del peligro inminente.  
  
—Hyung, yo te las voy dando y tú ponlas dentro, ¿vale? —se ofreció, saliendo al exterior y cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo por la intensidad del viento.  
  
Junmyeon se apresuró a asentir y entró, cogiendo la primera maceta que le tendía Sehun, con mucho cuidado, y colocándola dentro.  
  
Trabajaron mano con mano hasta que todas las flores estuvieron a salvo. Junmyeon se apartó el pelo de la cara, suspirando, observando el trabajo hecho con orgullo.  
  
—Gracias, Sehun, sin tu ayuda aún estaría trajinando macetas… —Se giró y luego se detuvo, alarmado—. ¡Estás empapado!  
  
Sehun se miró la camiseta y trató de separarla de su piel, pegada como estaba por el agua.  
  
—Ven —lo apremió, cerrando la puerta de la entrada y cambiando el cartel a «cerrado». Lo empujó por la espalda hasta llevarlo al ropero-cambiador—. Quítate la camiseta o vas a coger un resfriado.  
  
Salió del cambiador y volvió instantes más tarde con una toalla, que dejó a su lado en el banco. Sehun se apresuró a quitarse la prenda mojada y se secó los hombros con la toalla. Junmyeon estaba buscando en uno de los armarios, del que finalmente sacó un polo de color salmón. Luego miró a Sehun, su espalda, concretamente, y otra vez el polo. Frunció el ceño.  
  
—Creo que te irá un poco pequeño, pero…  
  
Sehun la aceptó de todos modos, murmurando un pequeño gracias y forcejeando para ponérsela a toda prisa en un arrebato de timidez.  
  
—Espera —lo detuvo Junmyeon antes de que pudiera levantarse. Cogió la toalla y se la puso sobre la cabeza, secándole el cabello con cuidado. Sehun cerró los ojos, debatiéndose entre querer que se lo tragara la tierra y desear que Junmyeon no parara nunca. Se le puso la piel de gallina—. Ahora sí, listo —anunció cuando terminó, y Sehun se levantó, tambaleándose.  
  
—Por cierto, hyung —lo llamó más tarde, sentado otra vez tras el mostrador, jugueteando con las cintas y lazos, mientras Junmyeon miraba por el cristal de la entrada con los brazos cruzados. No parecía que la tormenta tuviese intención de terminar—, he estado pensando y… quizá… si no es un inconveniente… ¿podría ayudarte en la tienda? Como empleado, digo, para llevar cosas y subir escaleras y así. Sin cobrar ni nada, sólo… —añadió, hablando muy deprisa. Junmyeon se acercó a él, caminando poco a poco—. Sólo es que, ya que estoy aquí, también puedo ayudar, supongo…  
  
Junmyeon puso ambas manos sobre la mesa. Sehun lo miró, con algo de miedo, y se encontró con otra de esas sonrisas radiantes.  
  
—Empiezas mañana —anunció, contento, pero luego se corrigió—. Bueno, no, que es sábado. Empiezas el lunes, entonces.  
  
—P-puedo empezar mañana —se apresuró a decir Sehun.  
  
Junmyeon negó vehementemente con la cabeza.  
  
—Estás de vacaciones, no te quiero en mi tienda un sábado. Ni hablar.  
  
Sehun comprobó, con algo que parecían cosquillas en el estómago, cómo a Junmyeon no se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

 

  


  
  
  
Esa noche soñó que volvía a llover en la tienda, pero que esta vez era Junmyeon el que terminaba con el polo empapado. Un polo blanco y sospechosamente translúcido. Sehun lo llevaba hasta el cambiador, donde le ayudaba a sacárselo, lentamente, descubriendo más y más trecho de piel…  
  
Hasta que Luhan lo despertó.  
  
—¿Qué son estas horas de dormir, Oh Sehun? —preguntó mientras abría la persiana sin piedad.  
  
Sehun sabía por experiencia que lo próximo serían las sábanas con el estampado de pelotas de fútbol, así que se giró justo a tiempo para ocultar lo que quedaba del que habría podido ser el mejor sueño de toda su vida.  
  
—Te odio —le susurró al cojín, tratando de volver a taparse con la sábana.  
  
—He hecho el desayuno, por cierto —comentó el mayor mientras salía de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, ajeno al tormento del otro.  
  
—¡Me ducho y voy! —gritó Sehun, levantándose de un revuelo y cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de sí.  
  


 

  


  
  
  
  
Luhan y él siempre habían sido el equivalente en primos de mejores amigos. Mejores primos. O algo así. De pequeños correteaban juntos en busca de escarabajos, empujaban al otro en la piscina y luego huían por patas y miraban películas violentas a escondidas de sus padres.  
  
Por eso mismo, era de esperar que cuando llegara la noche, tras salir juntos a cenar en un pequeño restaurante callejero, Luhan lo empujara hasta el _norebang_ más cercano. Lo que no era de esperar era que, mientras pedían una sala, Luhan le dijera que llamara a su amigo. Jongin y él nunca se habían encontrado. Eran dos entidades distintas que coexistían, pero que nunca se cruzaban.  
  
Llamó a Jongin a toda prisa y le dio la dirección, emocionado ante la perspectiva de mejor primo y mejor amigo juntos y, con un poco de suerte, algo de alcohol.  
  
—Luhan también estará, invita él —añadió a toda prisa—. ¡No tardes!  
  
Entraron a una de las pequeñas salas y Sehun corrió a apoderarse de las panderetas y los gorritos de fiesta. Luhan rio y se puso uno él también, empezando a pasar páginas del librito con la lista de canciones.  
  
Iban por la tercera, una balada de The Grace que Sehun apenas conocía pero que tarareaba con el mismo ímpetu, cuando Jongin abrió ligeramente la puerta. Sacó la cabeza y sonrió cuando lo vio a él, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Luego reparó en Luhan, y se deshizo en reverencias.  
  
—¡Tú debes ser Jongin! Al fin nos conocemos —dijo el mayor, acercándose y dándole la mano a Jongin, que la aceptó con ambas manos.  
  
—E-encantado —dijo Jongin. Luego se acercó para sentarse al lado de Sehun, mientras el mayor seguía con su interpretación.  
  
—Vosotros quedaos aquí, yo iré a buscar algo de beber —anunció Luhan en cuanto terminó, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa malévola antes de salir por la puerta.  
  
Sehun abrió la boca, impaciente por contarle todo lo sucedido con Junmyeon, pero Jongin le cogió el brazo, sin apartar la mirada de donde antes había estado Luhan.  
  
—Sehun, ¿cómo es posible que se te olvidara mencionar que tu primo es tan guapo? —dijo en un susurro, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sehun frunció el ceño. Le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos a Jongin un par de veces. No parpadeó—. Creo que me he enamorado.  
  
—No —lo cortó al instante—. No, no, no, nunca de los jamases, Kim Jongin, quieto ahí.  
  
Jongin lo miró, visiblemente confundido.  
  
—¿Por qué no? Es tu primo, no tu hermana pequeña, y…  
  
—Y tiene novio. Desde hace un par de años, además, así que no. Olvídalo.  
  
Jongin se quedó pensativo unos segundos.  
  
—Si su novio es tan guapo como él y tiene una cama suficientemente grande, yo estoy abierto a posibilidades —concluyó al final, y Sehun se dispuso a arremeter contra él cuando Luhan volvió a entrar, con una bandeja con tres vasos que olían a alguna mezcla de alcohol. Los dos sonrieron como angelitos y Sehun aprovechó para pellizcar a Jongin en el brazo, que soltó un pequeño gritito. Luhan, por suerte, no pareció darse cuenta.  
  
—Aquí tenéis —dijo, poniendo los vasos sobre la mesa y sentándose al otro lado de Sehun—. Es la primera vez que bebo con vosotros, así que espero que bebáis con responsabilidad y no haya disgustos luego.  
  
—N-no hay problema, Sehun y yo tenemos la tolerancia _súper_ alta —dijo Jongin fervorosamente, cogiendo el vaso con ambas manos.  
  
Sehun lo miró de reojo. La verdad es la mayoría de las veces que Jongin y él habían conseguido algo de alcohol habían terminado con recuerdos borrosos y mañanas apocalípticas. Pero esperaba que hoy que tenían compañía se contuvieran un poco y no terminaran igual.  
  
—Sehun me ha hablado muchísimo de ti, Jongin.  
  
El aludido trató de no atragantarse con la bebida.  
  
—De ti también, dice que eres el mejor hyung —explicó, sin dejar de mirarlo atentamente.  
  
Luhan sonrió, hinchándose de orgullo.  
  
—¿Ya has comido, por cierto? —le preguntó de pronto.  
  
Jongin negó con la cabeza con tanto ímpetu que luego tuvo que arreglarse los mechones de pelo negro. Sehun puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
—No, es que Sehun me ha llamado cuando estaba… eh…  
  
—Voy a buscarte algo, entonces —dijo Luhan, autoritario, y miró la carta de comida.  
  
No se había dado cuenta de que Jongin no había terminado la frase porque se había quedado boquiabierto, mirándolo, y Sehun se dio con la mano en la frente.  
  
Tres platos de _jjajangmyeon_ , varios sorbos de alcohol y múltiples canciones después, Jongin se quedó profundamente dormido. Sehun suspiró. Tanto que había tratado de fardar sobre su tolerancia. Luhan se dio cuenta más tarde, cuando terminó de cantar una canción de Kim Jongkook a todo pulmón, y sonrió con algo que parecía cariño. Sehun no lo dudaba. Jongin era lo más parecido a cachorro demasiado grande y la pasión de Luhan era trabajar con bichos monos a diario.  
  
Cargaron con un Jongin durmiente entre los dos, mientras Sehun trataba inútilmente de contener la risa por la situación y la influencia del alcohol, y Luhan sólo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Le había enviado un mensaje al móvil de su hermana, que ya tenía guardado para emergencias como esta, para avisarla de que Jongin se quedaría a dormir en su casa y lo devolverían sano y salvo al día siguiente. Finalmente, entraron a trompicones al piso de Luhan y dejaron a Jongin en la cama de Sehun.  
  
—Sígueme —le ordenó Luhan después, conduciéndolo hasta la cocina, donde le hizo beber un vaso entero de agua—. Mucho mejor. La próxima vez creo que podemos probar los refrescos.  
  
Sehun rio y Luhan le removió el pelo antes de que pudiera escapar.  
  
—¿Sabes? En parte me alegro que hayas tenido que quedarte aquí y te haga de canguro. Con tanto estudio tuyo ya te echaba de menos, primito.  
  
Sehun entrecerró los ojos.  
  
—¿Siempre eres así cuando bebes, hyung? ¿Cursi y melodramático?  
  
Luhan trató de hacerle una llave de artes marciales hasta que tuvo a Sehun suplicando clemencia. Luego lo llevó a caballito hasta su habitación mientras ambos reían, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, y lo dejó al borde de la cama.  
  
—Buenas noches, primito —susurró Sehun, imitando con sorna la forma de llamarlo de Luhan.  
  
—Que descanses, primito —contestó el otro a su vez, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.  
  
Se quitó la camiseta y se tendió al lado de Jongin, empujándolo ligeramente hacia un lado. Miró por la ventana de la habitación. Había llovido intermitentemente durante todo el día y, cuando Jongin, inquieto como era, se removió hasta usar su estómago de almohada, Sehun se preguntó cómo sería si el pelo que le rozaba la piel fuera rubio platino.  
  
Al día siguiente, al levantarse, se encontró con Luhan y Jongin desayunando sin esperarlo en el comedor. El moreno tenía estrellas en la mirada y Luhan lo consentía tanto como quería, sin dejar de hablar mientras robaba cereales del bol de Jongin sin que éste se diese cuenta.  
  
Sehun se preguntó cuáles eran sus posibilidades de emborracharse y terminar en casa de Junmyeon.

 

 

  


  
  
  
  
  
—¡Hyung! ¡¿Dónde has metido mi ropa interior?! ¡¿No me digas que se te olvidó poner la lavadora otra vez?!  
  
Seguramente eso sería lo que le hubiese gritado a todo pulmón un lunes a las 7 de la mañana, sin ningún tipo de piedad por los vecinos, acompañado de otro «¡Hoy empiezo a trabajar, ¿recuerdas?!». Luego seguramente hubiese entrado en la habitación de Luhan, sin llamar a la puerta adrede, y hubiese seguido voceando su enfado por la falta de ropa limpia y seriedad en esa casa. Sin embargo, había muchas razones por las que no lo hizo, y la principal de ellas se llamaba Do Kyungsoo y debía estar dormido en la misma habitación que Sehun no se atrevía a abrir.  
  
Había ido a cenar con ellos la noche anterior y Luhan había insistido que se quedara toda la noche. No era la primera vez que se encontraban, y por lo general el novio de Luhan siempre se portaba de lo mejor con él, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que era mejor no tentar a la suerte.  
  
Así que, poniendo morros, cogió los únicos calzoncillos de Luhan que encontró en el tendedero del patio. Eran fucsia. Con topitos. Por un momento, se replanteó todas sus decisiones en la vida.  
  
Desayunó una tostada a toda prisa y salió del apartamento tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El bus estaba prácticamente vacío a esas horas. Llegó cuando aún faltaban quince minutos para que dieran las nueve y Junmyeon ya estaba allí, por supuesto, con su sonrisa y encantadora y un polo lila pastel, invitándolo a pasar con la voz más floja de lo normal y los ojos más risueños.  
  
—Toma, aquí tienes tu uniforme —le dijo, llevándolo hasta el cambiador, donde había preparado otro polo lila y delantal verde oscuro.  
  
Salió del cambiador para darle un poco de intimidad y Sehun se apresuró a quitarse la camiseta de Spiderman que llevaba puesta. Frunció el ceño al ver la tela fucsia con topitos que sobresalía por encima de los pantalones.  
  
—He encontrado otro polo. Es un poco más grande, a lo mejor te viene bien —dijo Junmyeon, volviendo a entrar con dicha prenda en la mano.  
  
Sehun la aceptó, rojo hasta las orejas, rogando que _por favor por favor_ Junmyeon no hubiese visto la ofensiva prenda de ese ofensivo color que ahora trataba de ocultar con la camiseta. Pero el mayor salió por la puerta sin decir nada más, y Sehun suspiró.  
  
Faltaban cinco minutos cuando Junmyeon lo sentó en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesita de la cocina y Sehun descubrió que el comportamiento de Junmyeon y su falta de atención eran debido a que estaba _dormido_. Trató de no soltar ningún ruidito indigno mientras le observaba beber de la taza de café que lo estaba despertando poco a poco.  
  
—¿No te gusta? —le preguntó momentos después, ante la mueca de Sehun al beber un sorbo de su propio taza.  
  
Sehun trató de negar con la cabeza pero Junmyeon ya le había arrebatado la taza y se había acercado al mármol de la cocina, dándole la espalda. Se fijó en que, cuando estaba trabajando, Junmyeon movía un poco los pies, como al ritmo de una música que sólo él oía.  
  
—Aquí tienes —anunció, devolviéndole la taza con una de sus sonrisas—. ¿Mejor?  
  
Sehun tomó un sorbo, lentamente, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio, y se sorprendió. Asintió con fervor.  
  
—¿Qué le has hecho, hyung? —preguntó, mirando la bebida, que parecía del mismo color que antes.  
  
—He añadido chocolate caliente —contestó, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trabajar en la floristería había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Tenía a Junmyeon pegado a su espalda en todo momento, pendiente de él y supervisando todo su trabajo, explicándole el funcionamiento básico de la caja y en qué podía resultar de más ayuda. El polo de color pastel de Junmyeon pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Además, iban a juego, Sehun había notado con una sonrisa mal disimulada.  
  
En ocasiones, Junmyeon tenía que explicarle las cosas dos veces porque Sehun tenía poca capacidad de concentración si el rubio se le acercaba demasiado, pero hacía tiempo que no se esforzaba tanto en algo y se eso le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo.  
  
Los clientes de la tienda iban desde jóvenes incluso menores que él en busca de flores, por lo general para impresionar a sus respectivas parejas, hasta mujeres mayores buscando decorar balcones, pasando por todo tipo de bodas y eventos de pequeña escala. Junmyeon era amables con todos ellos, incluso con las mujeres de mediana edad que se quejaban del estado de una flor pese a que el mayor tratara de explicarles pacientemente por qué ese tipo de flores en concreto no podían exponerse a la luz directa.  
  
—Hoy no te acerques a Rosita, está especialmente ofensiva —le dijo en una ocasión, mientras recolocaba las macetas que Junmyeon acababa de regar con cuidado. Sehun lo miró—. Digo, el geranio de color rosa. A las flores recurrentes les pongo nombres para distinguirlas entre sí —explicó, riendo, algo avergonzado.  
  
—V-vale —dijo Sehun, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.  
  
—No me juzgues, paso demasiado tiempo solo en esta tienda y algo tengo que hacer con tanto tiempo, ¿no?  
  
Junmyeon se desplazó para regar las rosas (esas sí sabía reconocerlas) y Sehun lo siguió de cerca.  
  
—¿Siempre la has llevado tú solo? —preguntó, curioso.  
  
El mayor asintió.  
  
—Siempre había ayudado a mi abuelo, pero se hizo demasiado mayor y me dejó el negocio a mí —explicó.  
  
—¿Nunca habías tenido ayudantes, entonces? ¿Soy el primero?  
  
Volvió a asentir, sonriendo aún más.  
  
—El primero de todos —le aseguró, divertido—. Ahora ven a ayudarme con los girasoles.  
  
Ambos se desplazaron hasta el otro lado de la tienda y prosiguieron con su trabajo.  
  
—Se nota que son tu flor favorita —dijo Sehun a media voz—. Son especialmente bonitos.  
  
—¿Tú crees?  
  
La verdad es que tenía poca idea sobre la belleza de los girasoles, sólo sabía que le recordaban a Junmyeon y que eso los hacía destacar por sobre del resto de flores de la tienda.  
  
—Ajá. Gira-Junmyeones, los voy a llamar.  
  
Junmyeon soltó una carcajada y trató de darle un golpe en la espalda, pero Sehun ya se había alejado preventivamente, riendo también.  
  
En ese momento entró un cliente y ambos tuvieron que volver al trabajo, pero a Sehun no le pasó desapercibido el brillo de los ojos de Junmyeon y la sonrisa divertida que no podía terminar de borrar.  
  
  
  
Esa día volvió a casa más tarde de la cuenta, aunque se hubiese quedado más tarde para ayudar a Junmyeon a cerrar la tienda si éste no lo hubiese prácticamente empujado hasta el autobús. Luhan ya estaba en el sofá, sin Kyungsoo, comprobó Sehun con una sonrisa. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: tiempo para hacer lo que más le gustaba con su primo. Videojuegos. Principalmente porque siempre le ganaba a Luhan y eso significaba un subidón de autoestima importante para él.  
  
—¿Qué tal el día? —le preguntó Luhan en cuanto lo vio, señalándole animadamente que se sentara a su lado en el sofá.  
  
Sehun obedeció, gateando hasta prácticamente tirarse encima de él.  
  
—Muy bien —contestó, porque suponía que decir «El mejor día de mi vida» no sería lo más adecuado—. ¿Sabías que Junmyeon le pone nombres a las plantas?  
  
—Y yo a los perritos abandonados. Hoy hemos encontrado un Tobby.  
  
Sehun frunció el ceño.  
  
—Plantas, hyung —insistió. Luhan rio.  
  
—Es algo muy Junmyeon, ¿no crees? Si fuese él quien trabajara en una clínica veterinaria, seguramente querría llevarse todos los animalitos a casa.  
  
—Se nota que le gusta lo que hace —comentó Sehun, mientras jugaba con la camiseta dos tallas demasiado grande que Luhan llevaba puesta.  
  
—Exacto —afirmó el mayor—. Y eso que no necesita la tienda para nada, con el dinero de sus padres podría sobrevivir perfectamente —Sehun lo miró con los ojos desorbitados—. ¿Qué? Eso lo hace aún más atractivo, ¿verdad?  
  
Sehun frunció el ceño.  
  
—Tú céntrate en Kyungsoo —le espetó, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Celoso, primito? —inquirió Luhan, tirándose encima de él a hacerle cosquillas hasta que el más pequeño pidió clemencia.

 

 

  


  
  
  
Sehun miró al recién llegado con los ojos entrecerrados. Se respiraba tensión en el aire, aunque el otro chico, Baekhyun, lo había llamado Junmyeon, no había dejado de sonreír y ahora miraba la tele con la misma expresión. Era el repartidor de comida que Junmyeon conocía desde hacía años y a veces invitaba a comer con él.  
  
Junmyeon entró en la cocina después de cerrar la tienda y se sentó delante de ellos.  
  
—¡A comer! —exclamó, contento. Abrió los platos de fideos y sirvió a cada uno.  
  
Sehun contempló con una sonrisa victoriosa cómo a él le daba el plato más grande.  
  
—¿Chico nuevo? —preguntó Baekhyun, señalando a Sehun con los palillos.  
  
Junmyeon asintió.  
  
—Un amigo me pidió que me lo quedara, como favor, porque trabaja durante el día.  
  
Sehun inclinó la cabeza para que el flequillo le tapara toda la cara que pudiera. Sentía la mirada evaluadora de Baekhyun encima.  
  
—¿Que te lo quedaras? —repitió, con burla—. Me parece un poco mayor como para necesitar un canguro, hyung.  
  
—Oh, cállate, Baekhyun —le espetó el rubio. Luego miró a Sehun, que sólo quería desaparecer, y le removió el pelo con cariño—. Es el mejor ayudante que podría pedir. Y ahora come, que tienes que volver a trabajar dentro de poco —le recordó.  
  
A partir de entonces pasaron a hablar de cosas más triviales como los estudios de Baekhyun y cómo iban los clientes en el pequeño restaurante en el que trabajaba, pero la verdad es que Sehun hacía rato que había dejado de prestar atención. Y no sólo era por lo que había dicho, que lo había dejado sin respiración, sino por la rodilla de rubio que ahora presionaba ligeramente su muslo. Comer. Eso era. Tenía que concentrarse.  
  
—En el fondo es buen chico —le dijo Junmyeon cuando, una vez hubo terminado su plato, Baekhyun se había despedido de ambos y había vuelto al trabajo—. Al final seguro que os haréis amigos.  
  
Baekhyun, reflexionó Sehun, era más similar a Luhan que a Junmyeon: pícaro, divertido y más listo de lo que parecía. No habían hablado demasiado en su primer encuentro, pero Sehun estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de gente y sabía que terminarían congeniando, así que asintió, sonriendo. Y más si implicaba que a cada comentario de Baekhyun, Junmyeon trataría de reconfortarlo con pequeñas dosis de contacto físico inesperado.

 

 

 

Sehun estaba en su habitación leyendo uno de los múltiples tomos de manga que le había robado a Luhan de forma provisional cuando oyó la voz de su primo.  
  
—Ven aquí. Ven aquí, pequeñín.  
  
Frunció el ceño. Temiéndose lo peor, cerró el tomo y salió de la habitación. En el comedor estaba Kyungsoo también, que había ido a pasar la tarde, pero Luhan no se había dirigido a él, si no al pequeño animal peludo que trataba de esconderse detrás del sofá.  
  
—Ven aquí, gatito, venga —insistió el mayor, tratando de seducir al pequeño animal con una cinta amarilla para que saliera de su escondite.  
  
—¿Hyung? —lo llamó Sehun—. ¿Te has traído a un paciente del trabajo?  
  
Luhan soltó un pequeño grito de alegría cuando la bolita de pelo finalmente se dejó convencer y salió de su escondite, cogiéndola entre sus brazos.  
  
—Es un caso especial —le explicó, mientras le rascaba la cabecita al animal—. Es demasiado pequeño para quedarse solito en la clínica, así que me he ofrecido voluntario.  
  
—Ya he tratado de decirle que era una mala idea —le aseguró Kyungsoo, que miraba al gatito con recelo, sin acercarse demasiado.  
  
—Mañana ya estará de vuelta, dejad de quejaros los dos —dijo Luhan, sentándose en el sofá con el gato en brazos.  
  
Sehun frunció aún más el ceño pero se sentó en el sillón al lado del sofá porque el ventilador tenía más potencia que el de su habitación. El gatito trató de subírsele al hombro en un par de ocasiones, aunque Luhan siempre lo cogía a tiempo, susurrándole que era mejor que no se le acercara mucho o su primito aún desarrollaría otra alergia de las suyas. Sehun hacía ver que no lo veía, ni tampoco la mano de Kyungsoo alrededor de su cintura al cabo de un rato y cómo trataba de cogerle la cola al felino.  
  
Sabía que no lo habían tenido fácil. A Kyungsoo le había costado aceptar sus sentimientos y abrirse de esa manera a Luhan, que era completamente opuesto a él, y Luhan había tenido que recuperarse de un corazón roto y aprender a volver a confiar y a dejar de buscarse defectos.  
  
Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia.  
  
  
  
  
  
Y al día siguiente, cuando Junmyeon se quedó dormido en el brazo que Sehun tenía apoyado encima de la mesa, mientras miraban un drama después de comer hasta que fuese la hora de abrir otra vez, Sehun llegó a una conclusión. Tenía que hacer algo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sin embargo, al día siguiente su plan perfecto se vio alterado por un súbito ataque de alergia.  
  
—Estoy bien —insistió después de sonarse la nariz por tercera vez en los cinco minutos que llevaba en la tienda.  
  
—Nada de eso —se opuso Junmyeon, poniendo el cartel de cerrado y arrastrando al más pequeño hasta la cocina, donde guardaban los medicamentos de la alergia—. Quería limpiar el almacén un día de estos, así que lo hacemos hoy y ya está.  
  
Sehun se limitó a seguirlo a través del patio con los ojos llorosos, aunque no estaba seguro de si eran por lo bonito que era Junmyeon o por la alergia.  
  
Estaba contándole las aventuras con el gato de Luhan, Miau, que seguía viviendo en su piso y que esa mañana los había despertado con una cortina menos, cuando se le ocurrió que había un pequeño detalle que aún no sabía.  
  
—¿Dónde vives, hyung? Luhan dice que tienes un piso muy bonito, pero creo que nunca me ha comentado donde.  
  
Junmyeon le dio otra bandeja con estampado floral que Sehun puso encima de las demás en la estantería.  
  
—En Gangnam, justo al lado de la salida del metro.  
  
Sehun rio y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Por supuesto, como no lo habré imaginado.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó, dándole un golpe en el hombro con otra bandeja.  
  
Sehun se apartó a un lado, riendo.  
  
—Tengo curiosidad —dijo luego—. Seguro que es muy bonita y está muy ordenada y tienes un invernadero con flores tropicales ordenadas por colores.  
  
Junmyeon soltó una carcajada.  
  
—Ven a comprobarlo algún día —dijo, mientras le secaba el sudor de la frente con una pequeña toalla.  
  
Sehun asintió, tratando de que no se le notase la emoción en la cara.  
  
Terminaron de ordenar las bandejas de colorines y otros cachivaches que estaban en medio para despejar el suelo.  
  
—Toma —le dijo Junmyeon, entregándole una fregona. Sehun la cogió, no del todo seguro de qué hacer con ella. Junmyeon le ató un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza, para que le cubriera la boca—. Imítame, ¿vale?  
  
El pequeño asintió y entre los dos empezaron a barrer todo el almacén. Cada vez hacía más calor. Junmyeon se secó el sudor de la frente y le sonrió. De pronto, sonó una notificación del móvil de Sehun. Era Jongin, diciéndole que se aburría y hacía calor y preguntándole qué hacía. Le contestó rápidamente con un «hablamos luego estoy ocupado» y volvió a mirar a Junmyeon, pero su sonrisa se había vuelto triste.  
  
—Lo siento que hayas tenido que quedarte aquí encerrado conmigo, ¿eh?  
  
Sehun se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.  
  
—No, para nada —le aseguró—. Estar en la tienda no está tan mal.  
  
—Pero ahora podrías estar saliendo con tus amigos y tendrías a muchísimas chicas yéndote detrás. Aquí sólo hay… flores que te hacen estornudar.  
  
Sehun rio, tratando de esconderse con el dorso de la mano.  
  
—No creas —dijo, agitando la mano y mirándolo de reojo. Junmyeon se puso serio—. Las chicas, yo… no…  
  
Junmyeon abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo lo que Sehun no había terminado de pronunciar, y lo miró con atención, como si tratara de averiguar algo.  
  
—¿Todo bien… con eso…? —le preguntó a media voz, aunque la mano que le puso en el brazo era firme.  
  
—Sí, sí —dijo, afirmando con la cabeza con énfasis. Había memorias dolorosas que había tratado de borrar con lágrimas, pero otras felices, perseverantes, que luchaban por anteponerse a las demás—. A mis padres les costó, pero lo entendieron. Mis hermanas ayudaron mucho.  
  
Junmyeon sonrió y le dio un apretón en el brazo.  
  
—A veces me olvido que dieciocho años no son tan pocos —le dijo—. Si eres todo un hombrecito.  
  
Sehun se irguió, intentando parecer más alto, y Junmyeon le removió el pelo.  
  
De pronto, el rubio se giró en dirección al patio. De lejos se oía el sonido de la alarma de su móvil.  
  
—¡Voy! —le dijo a nadie en concreto, saliendo del almacén a toda prisa.  
  
Sehun aprovechó para apartar del paso algunos trastos más y salió él también en su busca, pero Junmyeon se había encerrado en el cambiador y hablaba con voz floja, casi inaudible. Soltó el pomo de la puerta y se dirigió al estudio, dispuesto a esperar hasta que saliera.  
  
Dejó de oír la voz de Junmyeon momentos después, pero no fue hasta más tarde que el rubio salió del cambiador, cabizbajo. Sehun se levantó, alarmado y confundido. Era obvio que estaba mal, que lo que fuera que le hubiesen dicho o quienquiera que estuviese al otro lado de teléfono había provocado esa expresión de dolor, y se dio cuenta de cuánto le faltaba aún por conocer sobre Junmyeon. Apenas sabía nada de él, aparte de que tenía una tienda con más flores de las que podía nombrar y que, aunque no fuese el mejor cocinero del mundo, eso no significaba que le pusiera menos empeño. Y normalmente, en cualquier otro caso, eso hubiese sido razón suficiente como para quedarse quieto, sin saber cómo reaccionar, y apartarse hasta que pasara la tormenta. Pero era Junmyeon, el mismo que personalmente le compraba medicamentos para la alergia y le ponía chocolate al café para que fuese un poco menos amargo.  
  
Así que se armó de valor, se acercó a él lentamente y, al ver que no le decía nada pero que tampoco lo rechazaba, lo abrazó. Junmyeon rio contra su hombro y le acarició la espalda aunque en ese momento era él y no Sehun quien seguramente lo necesitara más. Sehun le acarició el pelo delicadamente.  
  
—No estés triste, Gira-Junmyeones —le suplicó.  
  
El mayor rio, y Sehun contuvo las ganas de estrecharlo un poco más entre sus brazos.  
  
—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, estoy bien —le aseguró, repitiéndose, como si eso lo calmara—. Es solo que, digamos… mi hermano no es tan fantástico como tus hermanas —rio con amargura y Sehun frunció el ceño.  
  
—Pero tienes a Luhan —dijo Sehun, separándose de él con cuidado y apartándole el flequillo para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Y a mí, también, y los dos podemos ser igual de pesados cuando queremos.  
  
Junmyeon rio y Sehun hizo ver que no reparaba en las lágrimas que trataban de salir.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
La oportunidad llegó unos días después, cuando Junmyeon le estaba enseñando a preparar ramos de flores. Habían limpiado toda la superficie del mostrador y habían elegido las flores: Junmyeon, calas y Sehun, margaritas. Eran blancas y rosadas.  
  
—Las rosas son lo peor —le explicó Junmyeon mientras quitaba las hojas que sobraban de sus flores y Sehun trataba de imitarlo como podía—, siempre terminas pinchándote con alguna espina, hagas lo que hagas.  
  
Junmyeon también le enseñó a colocar las flores, unas más arriba que las otras de modo que se vieran todas, a atarlas y adornarlas con papel de celofán del color más adecuado y terminarlo con un lazo.  
  
—¡Ya está! —exclamó cuando ambos hubieron terminado—. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.  
  
Sehun observó su ramo y luego el de Junmyeon.  
  
—Lo he intentado, al menos —dijo para sí y el rubio rio—. Hyung, por cierto. Ya sé cuál es mi flor favorita.  
  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? —le preguntó, visiblemente emocionado.  
  
Sehun cogió el ramo de flores con sumo cuidado.  
  
—Las margaritas —concluyó, entregándoselo.  
  
Junmyeon parpadeó un par de veces.  
  
—¿Para mí?  
  
—Sí —dijo Sehun, algo nervioso—. Es mi primer ramo así que es especial, y quería dárselo a alguien especial.  
  
Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Margaritas blancas y rosadas. _Amor tímido e inocente, sólo tengo ojos para ti_.  
  
Junmyeon lo aceptó, con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
—Muchas gracias —le contestó.  
  
Sehun lo miraba intensamente, a la espera de que dijera algo más, _cualquier cosa_ …  
  
—¡Junmyeon-hyung! —tronó una voz grave desde la puerta de la tienda—. ¡Junmyeon-hyung, te traigo las orquídeas!  
  
Sehun observó cómo Junmyeon dejaba su ramo en un jarrón con sumo cuidado y corría a ayudar a Chanyeol a descargar la mercancía y se unió a ellos, no sin una mueca porque Junmyeon era _su_ hyung y ese era _su_ momento. Sin embargo, las orquídeas eran de todos los colores y Junmyeon parecía tan contento con las nuevas incorporaciones que a Sehun se le pasó momentáneamente el enfado.  
  
—Sehun —lo llamó Junmyeon cuando Chanyeol se fue, tan ruidosamente como había entrado, y él y su furgoneta desaparecieron de delante de la tienda.  
  
Se giró, con el corazón desbocado otra vez.  
  
—¿Sehun? —lo llamó otra voz. Una voz que conocía muy bien, que hacía años que conocía y ahora mismo sólo quería tirarle del pelo a su dueño—. ¡Sehun, aquí estás!  
  
Jongin entró por la puerta, con el casco de la moto bajo un brazo y el pelo más despeinado que de costumbre.  
  
Junmyeon lo miró, sorprendido.  
  
—¿Un amigo? —le preguntó a Sehun.  
  
—Mi mejor amigo, Jongin —le explicó—. Junmyeon, Jongin. Jongin, Sehun.  
  
Jongin terminó de acercarse e hizo una reverencia.  
  
—Encantado, soy Kim Jongin.  
  
Junmyeon se la devolvió, con una de sus sonrisas características.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Sehun, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Jongin lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, haciéndose el ofendido.  
  
—Tantas veces me has dicho que viniera a verte, ¿y ahora no me quieres? —le preguntó, señalándolo con un dedo. Sehun entrecerró aún más los ojos—. … Es posible que Luhan tenga algo que ver.  
  
—¿Luhan? —le preguntó, sorprendido.  
  
—Sí, me ha dicho que viniera yo a buscarte, porque hoy hay un partido o no sé qué…  
  
Sehun puso los ojos en blanco y oyó cómo Junmyeon reía a su lado. La pasión de su primo por el fútbol llegaba a límites insospechados. Supuso que Junmyeon también lo sabía.  
  
—Ve con él —le dijo Junmyeon, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Es tarde, ya cerraré yo la tienda.  
  
Sehun asintió.  
  
—Quédate aquí, ahora salgo —le dijo a Jongin, y luego tiró de la mano a Junmyeon hasta llevárselo dentro—. Mañana vendré más pronto y te ayudaré, lo prometo —le dijo mientras entraban en el cambiador.  
  
—No te preocupes, Sehun, de verdad —insistió—. Con lo que me estás ayudando todo el día, faltaría más.  
  
Sehun asintió. Luego miró atrás y rio.  
  
—Jongin… Creo… Bueno, creo no, estoy segurísimo de que se ha pillado por Luhan. Por eso ha venido.  
  
Junmyeon abrió mucho los ojos, divertido.  
  
—¿Por Luhan? ¿Y sabe que…?  
  
El más pequeño asintió.  
  
—Sí, lo sabe. Y Kyungsoo también le parece guapísimo.  
  
—Qué adorable —comentó, riéndose—. Parece muy buen chico.  
  
—Lo es —contestó él.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos y de pronto Sehun se acordó del ramo de flores que aún estaba sobre la mesa de la tienda y de la respuesta que aún no había obtenido a cambio. Sin embargo, Junmyeon parecía ajeno a todo su tormento, y salió del cambiador para dejar que se cambiara en paz.  
  
  
  
—Vale, cuéntamelo todo —le dijo Jongin en cuanto se despidieron de Junmyeon y salieron de la tienda.  
  
Sehun le propinó un codazo porque todo había salido del revés y sólo quería meterse debajo de las sabanas hasta sofocarse de calor.  
  
—Él es perfecto y yo sólo soy el primo de su amigo. No hay nada que contar —le dijo, poniéndose el casco de la moto y dando la conversación por terminada.  
  
Jongin se lo quedó mirando un momento y luego lo imitó, subiéndose a la moto.  
  
  
  
  
  
—Puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le dijo esa noche, tumbado en la cama, después del partido.  
  
Lo habían visto en el sofá del piso de Luhan, Jongin sentado entre éste y Kyungsoo, y Sehun en el sillón, declarándole su odio a la humanidad mientras acariciaba a Miau. Nunca entendería el sentido de ese estúpido juego. Aunque hubiese jugadores interesantes.  
  
—Lo sé, lo sé —le aseguró, mirando el techo.  
  
—Acababais de salir juntos de un cambiador, ¿qué querías que pensara? —explicó, suspirando—. Pero es más complicado de lo que parece, ¿no?  
  
Sehun asintió.  
  
—Y que lo digas. Hoy tenía que ser un día especial, pero no dejaban de interrumpir…  
  
Jongin se incorporó de golpe y Miau, que había estado durmiendo encima de él, soltó un maullido indignado y salió por la puerta. Se oyeron sus pequeños pasitos y luego un gritito de alegría de Luhan.  
  
—¿Os he interrumpido yo también? —preguntó Jongin, consternado—. Jo, lo siento…  
  
—No te preocupes —le dijo en un suspiro, girándose para encontrar una postura más cómoda en la cama—. De todos modos no sé si ha funcionado.  
  
—No te rindas —le dijo Jongin—. Seguro que al final termina enamorándose de ti. Seguro que no le importa que tengas tantas alergias y las piernas cortas y siempre tengas la misma expresión.  
  
—…. Gracias, Jongin.  
  
Éste rio y Sehun se cruzó de brazos.  
  
—Ahora en serio —dijo, inclinándose y apoyándose sobre las piernas de Sehun—. Seguro que le gustas, aunque sea un poquito. Sólo tienes que hacerle ver que a ti también te gusta él.  
  
Sehun suspiró.  
  
Jongin se durmió enseguida, aún sobre sus piernas, y Sehun tuvo que enderezarlo y taparlo con la sábana porque sabía que si no luego pasaba frío. Oyó ruido en la cocina y se levantó sigilosamente.  
  
Luhan estaba en el comedor, con el portátil sobre las piernas, mientras tecleaba a una velocidad alarmante. Miau dormía sobre su regazo.  
  
—¿Aún tienes trabajo? —le preguntó, sentándose a su lado y abrazando un cojín.  
  
—Sólo tengo que terminar un par de informes y ya estaré —le contestó, con la voz suave.  
  
—¿Kyungsoo? ¿Duerme?  
  
Luhan asintió, sonriendo. Luego dejó de teclear y lo miró.  
  
—Y tú también deberías ir a dormir, pero algo me dice que quieres hablar conmigo.  
  
Sehun hundió la cabeza en el cojín.  
  
—¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si había algo que no te había dicho? Pues…  
  
—¿Junmyeon?  
  
Asintió.  
  
—Y antes de que me digas que soy un crío y que el amor a primera vista no existe… Lo sé, lo sé. Pero sé que me gusta, un poco, o un poco mucho, y… me gustaría conocerle. Un poco más. O algo.  
  
Luhan sonrió de oreja a oreja y dejó el portátil a un lado para abalanzarse sobre él.  
  
—¡Mi pequeñín! —exclamó, tratando de abrazarlo mientras Sehun intentaba zafarse inútilmente. Luhan tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba.  
  
Al final lo soltó, no sin antes revolverle el pelo y Sehun sentía que volvía a tener cinco años y quería morirse de vergüenza.  
  
—Punto número uno —le dijo enseguida que se separó—. Junmyeon no pilla las indirectas. Ni una. Nunca se da cuenta, con este tipo de cosas —Sehun lo miró, y supuso que la desesperación se le vio en los ojos—. ¿Lo has intentado ya?  
  
Se mordió el labio inferior.  
  
—Hoy le he dado unas flores que significaban amor tímido e inocente y sólo tengo ojos para ti.  
  
—No lo habrá notado —declaró al instante.  
  
—Pero tiene una floristería, seguro que entiende de significados…  
  
—No lo habrá notado —repitió—. Aunque tuviese una tarjetita de color rosa con montones de corazones, no se daría cuenta.  
  
Sehun se dejó caer hacia atrás, tumbándose en el sofá. Miau, que se había desvelado en algún punto de la conversación, aprovechó para subírsele encima y tratar de arañar el cojín.  
  
—Pero no te preocupes, primito —intentó consolarlo, cogiendo al gato antes de que el cojín sufriera más—. Si se lo dices, seguro que te corresponde —Sehun lo miró, desconfiado—. Lo conozco desde hace años, sé cuál es su tipo.  
  
Sehun sospesó posibilidades. No tenía muchas más opciones.  
  
—Está bien —dijo al final—. Pero… deja de invitar a Jongin a casa.  
  
Luhan puso morros.  
  
—¿Y eso por qué? ¡Es muy mono!  
  
—¡Porque ya tienes novio! —se escandalizó—. Y porque siempre se presenta en el peor momento. Ya lo invitaré yo.  
  
—Trato hecho.  
  
  


  
  
  
Junmyeon parecía que había elegido el día más caluroso del año para pintar la puerta de madera de la entrada. Hacía días que lo mencionaba, puesto que la humedad había hecho que la pintura empezara a caerse, y Sehun se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, aunque toda la experiencia que tenía en el campo de la pintura era de la escuela y con acuarelas. Pero Junmyeon era un instructor paciente, como con todo lo demás, y le enseñó a usar la brocha y a coger la cantidad justa de pintura.  
  
A Sehun se le pegaban los zapatos al papel de periódico con el que habían cubierto el suelo, y trataba de no respirar muy profundamente porque el olor le resultaba desagradable, pero estaba bastante satisfecho de cómo le estaba quedando su obra maestra. Pintura maestra.  
  
De vez en cuando, Junmyeon tenía que hacer pequeñas pausas para atender a los clientes que entraban, pero cuando volvía, elogiaba el trabajo que Sehun había llevado a cabo en su ausencia y Sehun trataba de no sonreír. Demasiado. Además, en una ocasión, Sehun había conseguido que Junmyeon se dejase hacer una coleta con el flequillo. Cada vez que lo miraba, trataba de contener la risa y ese «qué adorable» que siempre tenía en la punta de la lengua.  
  
—¡Ha quedado perfecto! —exclamó Junmyeon cuando terminaron con las partes más delicadas, los bordes y juntas, que habían dejado para el final.  
  
Aplaudió y luego se le acercó a Sehun para chocarle la mano.  
  
—¿Quieres tomarte una ducha? —le preguntó el rubio cuando vio que Sehun aún sudaba profusamente—. Y te dejaré otro polo.  
  
Sehun asintió, agradecido.  
  
La ducha del cuarto de baño era pequeña, pero era más de lo que podía pedir. Al salir, se puso la toalla alrededor de los hombros y, como no vio el polo prometido de Junmyeon, se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la tienda. Había dos granizados, uno de limón y otro de fresa, su favorito, esperándolo sobre la mesa del mostrador.  
  
Sehun soltó un gritito y se abalanzó sobre el suyo.  
  
—Me alegro que te guste —dijo Junmyeon a su espalda, que había ido a guardar las pinturas y demás herramientas otra vez al almacén.  
  
El mayor empezó a beber también de su granizado con ansia.  
  
—Aún llevas puesta la coleta —dijo Sehun, riendo y acercándose para quitársela con suavidad. Le peinó el flequillo con los dedos para devolverlo a su lugar original.  
  
—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida.  
  
Parecía que se esforzaba para mirarle sólo a los ojos, y tenía las mejillas de ese color similar a cuando estaba avergonzado o cuando Sehun estaba demasiado cerca.  
  
Y Sehun sólo quería acercarse un poco más.  
  
—Hyung… ¿te acuerdas de las flores que te di? —le preguntó, algo nervioso, poniéndose bien la toalla sobre los hombros. Era ahora o nunca.  
  
—Claro —contestó Junmyeon, señalando la mesa—. Las puse aquí encima.  
  
—Eso… —hizo una pausa—, lo decía de verdad —Miró a Junmyeon, pero él sólo le devolvía la mirada, claramente confuso—. Te quiero… y sólo tengo ojos para ti.  
  
De pronto, Junmyeon abrió mucho los ojos. Miró primero las margaritas y luego a él, y así otra vez.  
  
—¿Quieres decir que…?  
  
Sehun asintió, un poco cabizbajo.  
  
—Lo próxima ve mejor elijo rosas, ¿no?  
  
Pero Junmyeon aún tenía los ojos muy abiertos. El sonido del timbre los sacó de su ensimismamiento y el rubio se incorporó de sopetón, empujando a Sehun hacia la puerta trasera mientras le decía que hiciera el favor de ponerse algo.  
  
—Las margaritas son perfectas —le susurró antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
Sehun, a oscuras en el pasillo de la trastienda y con el corazón desbocado en el pecho, agradeció que Junmyeon no lo viera, porque sentía cómo le ardía la cara. ¿Significaba eso que…?  
  
Pero ahora tenía otro problema. El mismo que antes, en realidad: ¿de dónde sacaba él el polo?  
  
—Hyung… —lo llamó a media voz, cuando se aseguró de que el cliente ya se había ido—. No encuentro el polo que me has dicho…  
  
—Tendrás que ponerte uno de los míos —le dijo, conduciéndolo otra vez hasta el cambiador, donde sacó un polo de color rosa pastel. Sehun lo miró con recelo, pero aun así forcejeó para ponérselo.  
  
—¡Hmpf! —soltó cuando al poner la cabeza descubrió que no había desabrochado los botones.  
  
—Espera que yo te ayudo —dijo Junmyeon, desabrochándoselos rápidamente y ayudándole a bajaste el estrecho polo por la espalda.  
  
A Sehun le ardía la piel.  
  
Regresaron a la tienda, donde Junmyeon empezó a dar vueltas, con las manos en la cabeza.  
  
—Qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer… —decía a media voz, con la mirada fija en algún punto del suelo.  
  
—Hyung —lo llamó Sehun, cogiéndolo del brazo suavemente para detenerlo—. ¿Estás bien?  
  
Junmyeon lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, y le acercó una mano a la mejilla.  
  
—Sehun, yo… —volvió a mirar el ramo de flores encima de la mesa, y luego a él otra vez. Frunció el ceño con preocupación.  
  
 _Me va a rechazar_ , pensó Sehun, con el alma a los pies. Tenía miles de razones, en realidad: quizá pensaba que era demasiado joven, que no podía salir con alguien que aún fuese a la universidad, y menos con el primo pequeño de un amigo suyo, o quizá ni siquiera se lo había planteado y no lo veía de _ese_ modo.  
  
Junmyeon cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.  
  
—Si vamos a hacer esto, primero hay que poner normas —concluyó al final. Sehun abrió mucho los ojos, pero el mayor lo cortó antes de que pudiera abrir la boca—. Nada de muestras de afecto dentro de la tienda porque pueden entrar clientes, ni delante de Luhan, pero hay que decírselo porque si se entera luego vendrá a por mi cabeza. Prohibido pasar más horas de las acordadas en la tienda porque bastante saturación de polen tienes ya, y prohibido ir sin camiseta —Tiró del estrecho polo que llevaba—, porque me pone nervioso. Y ni se te ocurra anteponerme a tus estudios, la carrera es lo más importante. Y nada de ir demasiado rápido, tienes dieciocho años pero el adulto responsable aquí soy yo. ¿Entendido?  
  
—Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí —Sehun asintió vehementemente—. Lo que sea.  
  
Junmyeon se lo quedó, mirando, como si aún tuviese cosas que decir.  
  
Luego soltó un gruñido y corrió hacia la entrada para cerrar la puerta y poner el cartel de «cerrado» mientras Sehun lo seguía con la mirada, aún sin saber qué hacer.  
  
—Ven aquí —le dijo Junmyeon, volviendo a acercarse al mostrador donde estaba Sehun, que también empezó a dirigirse hacia él.  
  
Se encontraron a medio camino entre uno y el otro y Junmyeon le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y tiró de él para poder besarlo.  
  
  


  
  
  
Junmyeon estaba hablando por teléfono con Chanyeol, observando cómo empezaban a caer pequeñas gotas de lluvia de primavera sobre la ciudad, cuando un coche que conocía muy bien aparcó delante de la tienda. Sin dejar de hablar, observó cómo de dentro emergía un chico ya casi hombre que parecía que no quería dejar de crecer.  
  
Se apartó de la entrada y se adentró en la tienda para dejar pasar al recién llegado que cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras Chanyeol seguía describiéndole el stock que tendría para la siguiente temporada. Además de los cuadros de paisajes y bebés disfrazados de tulipán, ahora también había pequeños ramos de margaritas que Sehun le había ido regalando cada mes y Junmyeon había ido disecando. Todos y cada uno de ellos.  
  
Miau, que tras muchas visitas de Junmyeon al piso de Luhan Junmyeon había terminado adoptando, dormía plácidamente en una de las cestas que ahora descansaban en la parte inferior de la estantería.  
  
—Ya te dije que quería más mimosas, Chanyeol —le recordó, repiqueteando sobre la mesa.  
  
Miró de reojo a Sehun, que hacía rato que lo observaba, sin pronunciar palabra, esperando a que terminara la llamada. Éste se acercó a él por la espalda y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, haciendo que se sobresaltara.  
  
—Exacto —insistió—. Chanyeol, si no te importa, te llamaré más tarde, ¿vale? Sí, eso es. Hasta luego.  
  
Sehun le quitó el móvil de las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesa.  
  
—Tan impaciente como siempre —comentó Junmyeon con una sonrisa resplandeciente—. ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para venir aquí? Acordamos que en época de exámenes iría a verte yo, ¿no?  
  
—¿Ahora no puedo venir a ver a mi novio cuando quiera por un pequeñito examen? —trató de defenderse él, e ignoró a Junmyeon que trató de interrumpirlo con un «Son finales, Sehun»—. Pronto voy a cumplir los veintiuno y voy a ser todo lo adulto que se puede ser y ya no podrás quejarte.  
  
Junmyeon lo miró a los ojos, apartándole el flequillo, y rio.  
  
—Estaba a punto de cerrar la tienda. ¿Quieres que vayamos a alguna parte? —le preguntó, sacándose el delantal y colgándolo a un lado.  
  
Sehun se acercó para besarle la mejilla.  
  
—Da igual el sitio, si estoy contigo —susurró—. ¿Recuerdas? Sólo tengo ojos para ti.

 


End file.
